Tales of the Night
by 88KeysOfSadism
Summary: Basically a one-shot (or two or three or however many I write) about Robin sharing his experiences with his teammates. Traces of Spitfire if you squint really hard through 3-D glasses


**This title is lame…**

**Should I be writing something else? Yes. Am I? No.**

**This was some random idea that popped into my mind, because I was bored and… yeah. Here goes nothing, and it will probably be terrible. This is set before the team gets Zatanna and Rocket, as much as I love them both…**

**Young Justice belongs to trolls. I am not a troll; I am a unicorn. Conclusion: I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

"Dude, are you okay?"

Wally was up in a flash, standing by his best friend's side. The team was on the bioship, headed back to the Cave after a mission. They'd all been talking about their success when suddenly, a sharp pain twisted up Robin's ankle, causing him to cry out and grip the offending extremity.

"Yeah, KF; I'm fine," the Boy Wonder muttered sarcastically. He bent down to look at his leg, then had to bite back a swear.

"You're not fine," said the speedster plainly. "If you were fine, you wouldn't have yelled in pain just a few minutes ago."

"Robin?" asked Miss Martian with concern.

"I'm fine!" he protested again. "I just dislocated my ankle."

"Just!?" exclaimed Artemis and Wally at the same time.

"Yes; just. No biggie; it's not like I broke it or anything."

"Shouldn't you elevate it or something?" suggested Superboy in the form of a question. Everyone turned to look at him, so he shrugged. "I just thought that was what you were supposed to do."

"I believe Superboy is right," agreed Aqualad. "When we return to the Cave, Black Canary should be able to set it for you."

Robin rolled his eyes, though no one could see it. "You guys are making a big deal out of nothing. I'll just set it myself."

"Don't!" Artemis unbuckled herself and moved over to him. "You could seriously mess yourself up!"

"Relax; I've done this before."

"You've done this before? When? Why?"

Robin rolled his eyes again and put his ankle up on the control panel in front of him. He grit his teeth and placed his hands on either side of his throbbing ankle. In his mind, he counted to three, then shoved.

His ankle made a soft popping noise, causing all of his team mates to cringe. He bit back a cry of pain, determined not to show weakness.

"See?" Robin muttered through his teeth. "No biggie."

Artemis looked incredulously at him. He wiggled his foot to show that he'd done it right, wincing in the process.

"Here." She reached into one of her pouches and pulled out a small pill bottle. She shook out one of the small white pills and handed it to the younger boy.

"Are you a drug dealer now, Arty?" he asked teasingly. She punched him lightly in the arm as a response.

"I'll go get you water," she muttered, retreating into the depths of the bioship.

Robin grinned at Kid Flash.

"Why are you giving me that look?" demanded the red head.

Robin just laughed, and swallowed the pill.

"Dude!" Wally made a face. "Dry?" The acrobat raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner. "That's disgusting; those things are nasty dry. Y'know when they get stuck on your tongue and stuff?" Wally shuddered at his own words.

"Where'd it go?" demanded Artemis, who'd come up with an open bottle of water.

"He took it," Robin replied, pointing at the vibrantly colored hero beside him.

"Wally West…" There was a warning in her voice.

"What? I didn't do it! I swear; he swallowed it!" Kid Flash pointed an accusatory finger at his best friend, who was smiling in an incredibly annoying way.

"Don't be stupid; nobody takes those things dry."

"He does!"

Robin started laughing. "You two bicker like an old married couple."

"Shut up!" they both shouted at the same time.

"I don't get it," muttered Superboy.

Kid Flash facepalmed and tried to explain. "Okay, so on Earth, when people are married for a long time-"

"Not that," muttered the clone. "What's the big deal about the pill?"

"Oooooh."

"On the surface world, those are designed to lessen the pain from an injury," explained Aqualad.

"I know what a painkiller is."

"Have you ever taken one?" asked Wally curiously.

"Don't be stupid," said Robin. "Painkillers don't work on non-humans. Especially not Kryptonians."

"If one dissolves in your mouth, it leaves a bitter taste behind," said Artemis, continuing on Aqualad's explanation. "Without water, that's pretty much guaranteed to happen."

"It's disgusting," added Kid Flash.

"So why do you do it?" asked Miss Martian confusedly.

All heads turned to Robin, who shrugged again. "Bad habit?"

"Where did you even develop that kind of a bad habit?" demanded Artemis.

Robin grinned and began his story.

"_Batman, my leg hurts," moaned the nine year old Boy Wonder, trailing along after his mentor._

"_What did you do to it?" Batman asked gruffly, examining the abandoned street._

"_I think I pulled a muscle," complained the boy._

_The Dark Knight apparently found what he was looking for, and pulled up on a manhole cover. The Dynamic Duo leapt through, landing in the murky sewer water, neither commenting on the disgusting smell._

"_Batmaan," whined Robin, limping slightly. His voice echoed off the walls of the sewer system, causing the older man to spin around and put a hand over his protégé's mouth. _

"_Do you want him to find us?" hissed the Batman. Robin shook his head, remembering his last run in with Killer Croc. "Then stay quiet."_

"_But my leg-"_

_Batman pressed a small pill into his son's hand. _

"_But I don't have any water."_

"_You're in a sewer system," Batman commented drily. "You're surrounded by water."_

"_Not to take a pill with!" complained the little boy._

"_Use it, or take it dry."_

"You drank sewer water!?" shrieked Kid Flash, a look of disgust crossing his face.

"Idiot," muttered Artemis.

"Some people are just beyond our help," said Robin under his breath. "Yes, KF; I drank sewer water. That explains why I just took my pill without water; I'd rather drink crud than taste pills."

"That's just gross," said the speedster finally, shuddering at the thought.

"You sure that hair is originally red?" teased the archer, reaching up to toy with Kid Flash's hair.

He smacked her arm away, and they started arguing again.

"Where did you learn to set your ankle?" asked Aqualad after they'd tired of watching the bickering duo.

Robin smirked at him. "Story for another time."

* * *

**It was terrible and really random, but I can add the next part of the story if you guys want…**

**I'LL UPDATE TRIBULATION SOON; I PROMISE!**


End file.
